Somewhere I belong
by Ms Rogue Maximoff
Summary: A young girl mutant tries to find where she belongs...who will she decided to join... the X-men or the Brotherhood... read to find out...
1. GoneForever

**-**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Evolution Characters.*looks off into the distance* but it sure would be nice to though. think of all the possibilities.all the things that I could do with them. Opps! Sorry, I got carried away. so I don't own the X-men Evo characters but I do own Grace. and Kyle. and any if any others "pop" up in this fiction. I will let you know if I own them or not . deal? :-) Ok enough from my mouth. read the story now. OH YEAH! Don't forget to review. reviews help a lot. they are my inspiration.. And . blah blah blah blah blah blah..**-**  
  
***************************************  
  
A gental breeze blew Grace's blonde shoulder length hair in her face as she walked out of the Bayville Ballet Academy's boarding house. As she brushed the stray hair back with her hand, Grace looked around for her boyfriend. Quickly, She spotted him messing with his motorcycle.  
  
As Grace crossed the street, she called out to him and waved.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
Kyle turned around just as she reached him.  
  
Grace *with a bright smile*: "Hey sweetie! What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' ", Kyle replied with a unconcerned tone.  
  
Grace reached to give him a hug and kiss, but her smile faded as Kyle turned away from her and walked around his bike.  
  
Kyle: "Grace, We need to have a talk."  
  
Grace frightened by the look in his eyes just nodded.  
  
Kyle drew a deep breath and then said: "It just isn't gonna work out. We just aren't right for each other. We can't do anything about it and its just... over."  
  
Shocked Grace replied: "Why darling? Is it b'cause I am . a mutant? B'cause I haven't let any one know it except you? B'cause I am a dancer??"  
  
Kyle shook his head: "No it isn't any of those. We just aren't right for each other."  
  
Grace: "Why then?"  
  
Kyle: "It just wouldn't work out!"  
  
"Why? Why can't we try? Don't you wanna try?" Grace pleaded.  
  
"Listen! It's NOT ME it's YOU! You're just Not GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! OKAY??" Kyle yelled angrily.  
  
At that, he jumped on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. Calmly he turned and said to Grace.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're just not good enough. I don't want to see you anymore, ok? I don't want to hurt you.but that's life. You will be okay, right?"  
  
Grace turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see that her eyes had become full of tears.  
  
"Yea. I will be ok." she said slowly and in almost a whisper.  
  
Grace then closed her eyes tightly as she heard Kyle speed away on his bike.  
  
"He is gone.gone.forever." she told herself.  
  
Slowly, Grace opened her eyes and ran to the only place that she could think of.  
  
***** MEANWHILE*****  
  
Lance's jeep came to a stop at a pond.  
  
Lance: "Ok, Everybody out!"  
  
The Brotherhood members all got out of his jeep, the three boys taking the longest because of the fact that Pietro and Toad had to share the back seat with Blob and Wanda got the front seat.  
  
Wanda: "You know Lance, you really need to trade this pike of junk for a newer car. there just isn't any room in there *pointing to the jeep*."  
  
Pietro: "Oh Wanda! Stop complaining about having no room! You weren't the one sharing the back seat with fatso and slime boy."  
  
Toad: "Hey! I don't take up that much room. and for you information! The Blob was also squashing me too! Yo!"  
  
Blob: "Sorry. I can't help it.. OH! LOOK OVER THERE!! ICECREAM!!!"  
  
Pietro *eyes light up*: "Yeah! Lets get some!!"  
  
Wanda *using her hex powers to hold her brother right where he is*: "Hold on brother."  
  
Pietro *looks at Wanda innocently*: "What?"  
  
Wanda: "NO Sweets. Remember?"  
  
Pietro *makes a puppy face*: "PWEASE SISSY!!"  
  
Wanda *unaffected by her brother's face*: "NO!"  
  
Pietro *crosses his arms across his chest*: "NOT FAIR!"  
  
Toad: "Yo! That's life! Well, Blob and I are headin ova there. Lance, Wanda, wut de ya want?"  
  
Lance: "Umm.I dunno.whatever.. I really don't care."  
  
Toad: "Wanda??"  
  
Wanda: "Lets see. get me pecan praline and *smiles* some chocolate for my brother."  
  
Pietro *jumps up and down and then runs over to Wanda and throws his arms around her in a hug*: "Oh Wanda! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU.."  
  
Wanda *while Pietro is hugging her and whilst she laughs*: "Hurry up Toad! Hurry, before he kills me with all of this hugging and appreciation."  
  
Toad laughs and hops away followed by Blob.  
  
****A FEW MINUTES LATER*****  
  
The group of mutants walk around the pond enjoying their ice-cream and the peace. Suddenly, Toad notices a girl sitting in the grass near the edge of the pond.  
  
Toad: "YO! I think I know that girl!"  
  
Wanda: "really?"  
  
Pietro *begins to laugh*: "That's a laugh!"  
  
Wanda glares at Pietro and he quickly stops laughing and licks his ice cream.  
  
Lance: "Well, go and see..WAIT! How would YOU know HER?"  
  
Toad: "From school. duh! I think she is in my Spanish class."  
  
Pietro begins to pull Toad in the direction of the girl. "Well, let's go find out.*looks at Lance* Shall we?"  
  
Lance *smiles*: "Yeah, I am quite curious to see who this mystery girl is."  
  
Pietro and Lance drag Toad towards the girl. Wanda rolls her eyes, sighs and follows.  
  
"Boys!"  
  
Blob looks at his friends, then his little bit of ice cream and then a nearby vending machine.  
  
"Hey, I will catch up with you guys in a minute." 


	2. The meeting

Somewhere I belong: Chapter 2: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance *While dragging Toad towards the girl with Pietro's help*: "Come on Toad! I want to know if you really know her"  
  
"Don't worry Lance. If Toad knows her she can't be that good of a looker." Pietro replied with a smirk. " He doesn't have the best taste in girls."  
  
"What! Toad likes me, brother!" Wanda snapped.  
  
Pietro *plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned to face Wanda *: " My point exactly!"  
  
"Yo guys, I didn't say I know her fo sure," stammered Toad. "It's just that she looked sort of familiar....I don't even know her name..."  
  
Lance: "So ask her!"  
  
Toad *while resisting Lance and Pietro's grips *: " But how? Yo you guys know how....please tell me something to say."  
  
Lance: "Say something about her clothes or somethin"  
  
Pietro: "No, That's stupid Lance! Toad, take from me; compliment her on her looks and say something like..*Pietro released his grip on Toad and acted as if the girl was standing beside him * "I keep having dreams about you. About how your hair blows when there is a breeze. How you eyes always sparkle when you talk. I simply just can't stop thinking about you ever since I first saw you. I never had enough courage to ask you before but now I can't go another day without knowing your name. Mine is Pietro and if you would be so kind as to tell me your name so that I might write it in my heart forever." It's that easy,Toad."  
  
Toad *astonished by Pietro's performance *: " Ummmm, I dunno... I mean it was good an all, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I could ever remember all that!!"  
  
"This is so stupid!!" Groaned Wanda. "Toad!! Listen to me! Forget what they said just go up to her and simply tell her who you are and where you have seen her and then nicely ask her for her name! Okay??"  
  
"Thanks Wanda," Toad sighed. "That's a great idea."  
  
Annoyed, Pietro glanced at Wanda : "Yeah, gee thanks Wanda."  
  
Toad freed himself of Lance's grip and with a new confidence began to walk towards the girl sitting alone by the bank of the pond.  
  
"Come on guys." Lance said to Pietro, Wanda ,and Blob who had just returned for the vending machine with armfuls of snacks. "I don't want to miss Toad's "big" moment."  
  
****************A FEW SECONDS LATER******************  
  
As Toad approached the girl he took a deep breath. He looked back at his friends and then walked a few steps and found himself beside the girl. " It's now or never.." Toad thought as he took one last deep breath. "Here goes nothin."  
  
Toad :"Yo, What's up? I am Todd Tolensky, do I know you from school?"  
  
The blonde headed girl glanced up at Toad and then nodded her head sadly. "Yea, I think we're in the same Spanish class." Slowly the girl lifted her head and her brown eyes met Toad's. "My name is Grace Patterson. It's nice to meet you." Then Grace turn her head towards the setting sun.  
  
When Grace had looked up at Toad noticed that it looked as if she had been crying. "I wonder why she looked so hurt.." Toad thought. "I hope she won't think I am nosy for asking.."  
  
Toad : " What's wrong Grace?"  
  
"Huh?" Grace quickly looked up at Toad. "Oh...umm..nothin's wrong."  
  
Pietro *no longer able to keep quiet *: " Hey I have known a lot of girls and I know when something is wrong. And I have a feeling something is really wrong with you."  
  
"Who are they?" Grace asked Toad  
  
Toad: "Oh, This is Lance, Pietro, his sister Wanda, and Blo- I mean Fred. These are my friends."  
  
Grace: "Hi. I'm Grace and it's nice to meet you all."  
  
Pietro *Impatient to learn what was wrong with Grace quickly replied before anyone else could say anything *: "Yeah, we are all glad to meet you too. Now tell us what's wrong."  
  
Grace *looking at the ground *: "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Lance: "Try us!"  
  
Wanda: "And if it's something the guys wouldn't understand I would be able too."  
  
Pietro: "And how is that, Wanda?"  
  
Wanda: "PIETRO! You are stepping on my last nerve...Don't make me..."  
  
Pietro: "Make you what?"  
  
Wanda picks up Pietro with her hex powers, spins him around and then throws him into the pond.  
  
Wanda: "Don't make me do that."  
  
Grace *as she watched Lance and Toad help Pietro out of the pond *: "Are you a mutant, Wanda?"  
  
Wanda: "Yes I am and so are they. *pointing to the other Brotherhood members* "Do you have something against mutants? *Wanda glared at Grace* Is that your problem?"  
  
Grace *Raising her hands in defense*: "No. I've nothing against mutants..In fact I am one."  
  
"SO, Is that why your upset?" Pietro asked as he brushed off some pond weeds and glared at his sister.  
  
"No," Grace slowly replied. "My boyfriend just broke-up with me...."  
  
"Why?" Lance questioned. "You seem like a very nice girl."  
  
"Yo! She is nice and really pretty too." Toad thought to himself  
  
"I really don't why. I asked him but all he said was that I wasn't good enough for him," Grace said as tears filled her eyes. "I personally think it was because I am a mutant and he wasn't."  
  
Toad: "Yo! You know, maybe your powers hurt him or something and he is how just scared."  
  
"But that can't be," Grace cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "My mutant ability is to heal people! I COULDN'T HAVE HURT HIM! I would never hurt him... never.."  
  
Pietro looked at Grace and then to looked to Wanda with a questioning look in his eyes. Wanda sadly shook her head as she returned her brother's gaze. Suddenly Wanda felt a surge of jealousy towards Grace as Toad squatted down beside her.  
  
Toad "It will be okay.. Just let it out."  
  
Just then Lance's cell phone rang...  
  
Lance: "Hello? *pause* Hey Kitty...*pause* no I haven't .. *pause* Ok where? *pause* Ok. Umm. you don't mind if I bring the guys, do you? *pause* ok Great! We'll see you there. *pause* bye."  
  
Pietro: "Kitty."  
  
Lance: "Yeah, She wanted me to come eat with her at the pizza shack. She said you guys can come too."  
  
Blob: "Great! I'm starving!!"  
  
Wanda: "Fred, you dork!! You just ate enough to last me for a whole day!"  
  
Blob: "Well, that's you and I am still starving! When do we eat??"  
  
Lance: "You guys can head to the jeep." He then offered his hand to Grace. "Grace, won't you join us? I'm paying and then we can take you home."  
  
Grace looked at Lance's hand and then to his face: "Why??"  
  
"Because we want to get to know you better," Lance replied.  
  
Toad: "Come on!" He stood up and smiled, "You can then get to know us better too!"  
  
Wanda: "Deal?"  
  
Pietro: "Yeah, you know you never can have too many friends."  
  
Grace smiled as she wiped her eyes and took Lance's hand. As Lance helped Grace up he felt something weird. Something he only felt around Kitty.  
  
"It's nothing..." Lance thought. "I am just excited to make a new friend...that's all."  
  
Wanda: "Great! This will be fun."  
  
"Yeah, but before the pizza Lance, you must stop at home." Pietro moaned. "I can't go anywhere looking like this!"  
  
Toad: "Or smelling like that!"  
  
"Toad!!!" Pietro growled  
  
Toad then took off hopping towards the jeep.  
  
"Come back here you little slime ball!" Pietro yelled as took off running after Toad.  
  
Wanda : "Boys."  
  
"Hurry up you guys!" Blob called from the jeep. "I'm starving!!" 


End file.
